Out Of The Ordinary
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: A different way i thought Channy should have started dating. Please review. It always makes me happy.
1. Friendship

"There is reasons why I love her. It's just that I cant tell her. I don't know what is the matter with me. It confuses me, somewhat. Sonny Allison Monroe. She barely knows I exists, and I dream about her every night." Chad wrote in his journal. He got out of bed, and looked into his dresser and pulled out his best shirt, and pants. Today he was actually going to try and talk to her. Since they live like right beside each other, and take the same bus/bus stop, it might work. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. My mom was sitting on the chair at the table. She looked at me.

"Honey, why are you wearing your best clothes. It is not a wedding, nor a day to wear your best clothing!" Mom scolded me.

"There is a reasonable explanation, but I cant tell you. I am sorry mom, please believe me." I begged, sitting down at the table in front of her. She starred at me, which was kinda scaring me.

"So…. Give me the so called 'reasonable explanation.'" Mom asked, crossing her arms, getting ready for the explanation I had to try and tell her. Seriously, I didn't want to tell my mom I was going to talk to her (sonny), it would be pretty weird.

"Mom, I am going to talk to a girl. Ok? I didn't want to tell you, because even you will agree it would be pretty weird, talking to your son about dating girls. Now I bet you wished you didn't want me to tell ya' huh?" I told her, officially snapping.

"Ok, yeah. Just go to school, your going to be late." Mom told me, standing up and walking over to the sink, putting her coffee cup in it.

"Mom, I still have half an hour. I don't go to school till 8:20! It is 7:50! And I haven't even eaten breakfast yet. I just woke up, mommy." I told her, quiet annoyed at her right now.

"Fine, whatever. Hurry and eat, and then get your butt out of the house. Ok?" She asked, quiet obviously annoyed at me, too. Which I didn't know why she was, I wasn't even doing anything too her. She was the one who was being annoying, and herself.

About 20 minutes later, I walked out of my house, just to see the brown haired beauty that I have been dreaming about for my entire life. (well not my entire life, but you catch the drift). I ran over to her, very steadily. I tapped her shoulder, she turned around, almost immediately. She looked frightened.

"Can I help you?" She asked, me annoyed.

"Um, no. But I wanted to introduce myself. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. I am in all of your classes, and I have a slight crush on you. Oh my gosh, I cant believe I said that. I am so sorry." I apologized, feeling my face get slightly red. She laughed, her perfect laugh at me. And smiled. I smiled back her beautiful face.

"Hey, hey it is ok. I don't mind. I have had millions of people tell me they have a crush on me. I am used to it, don't worry. And, I am Sonny Allison Monroe. Nice to meet you Chad." She smiled, as we shook hands.

"Do you wanna walk to the bus stop together? I am at the same stop as you, in case you didn't know." I told her.

"I know you go to the same stop as me. I am not one of those girls who have everything in the world, and don't care about her surroundings. I care for people. But I cant walk with you, I have some things going on with my family, and I kinda wanna be alone. I am sorry." Sonny apologized to me. I could see her eyes filling up with tears. I took her hand.

"You can tell me what's going on. I want our friendship to be something. That we could tell each other everything, no matter what it is. Walk with me, and tell me everything. I know we just met but, I have a feeling that we will be good friends." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Ok, come walk with me. I will tell you what is going on with my horrible life." She said, starting to walk away. But before she could she turned around and took my hand. I was internally jumping for joy.

As we walked, she explained what was happening. "So, my family has been going through a tough time." She began, I could see tears build up in her eyes. "My grandparents have been going through this very back illness. And, if they keep it up, they have a 90% chance they will die. And right now, they are at a 80% chance they will die. And, it has been very hard on my family. Especially me, because I have known them my entire life. And, I am 17 years old. I don't really like talking about this, to people. But you made me know that I can depend on you, and I have to thank you for that. Thank you." This made me love her even more. She was such a nice girl, and to know she was suffering from this, it made her seem like such a more wonderful person. "Now, I cant sleep without crying. It isn't the best thing that has happened in my life. And I have had a lot of things happen to me. My parent got divorced, my littlest sister just died only two years ago. I usually don't tell people about this. But, me telling you, that has never happened before. So you can figure out that you mean a lot to me, if I tell you this stuff. Thank you for making me tell you this, I don't feel as sad anymore. You helped me more then you could imagine, thank you so much." She smiled.

"Wow, I am so sorry Sonny. You seem like such a up beat person, but to know that your suffering from something so utterly horrible. You amaze me." I smiled at her, oh so wonderful, and brown eyes. I started to drift off into the land of everything wonderful. Starring into her eyes, was the one thing that kept me sane.

"Hello, are you still here? I asked you a question you didn't answer me." She said, as I snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking. What was your question again?" I asked. I felt my face get redder by the minute, making me totally embarrassed.

"I asked if you wanted to hang out after school today. If your busy I don't mind. I just wanted to talk, maybe you could help me with a problem I have been having with some friends." Sonny said.

"Yeah, I will hang out with you. Oh shit!" I yelled, as the bus drove up at out bus stop.

"What. Oh, don't worry it will wait. It is me who isn't there, oh well and you. Trust me it will wait."

We ran to the bus, it was still there. Dang she was right. "We should sit together on the bus." I said. She nodded getting on the bus and finding a open seat. Me sitting beside her.


	2. Funny Times

The bus doors opened, me and Sonny were the first ones off the bus. She said, "I am sorry, once again but I cant hang out with you at school today. Me and my friends are going to hang out. But, I am glad I met you, and told you my feelings. Thank you for listening. See you after school." She smiled walking off with her friends. I couldn't believe that I was actually talking with a girl like her. Her beauty, her love for everything, and everyone. Her big brown eyes. And just her, the (in my opinion) most beautiful girl in the entire world, and school. I walked into the school, after day dreaming about Sonny for what felt like 5 whole minutes. People were starring at me, like I was a loser. And really at this school I am the dork, the loser the guy who has no friends. (But I do have some friends, just thought I would let you know, so you don't think I am a loner.) I walked up to my little group of friends. There was: Mike, Jamie, Justin, Amanda, and Macen.

"Hey." I greeted walking up to them. They all said 'Hi' in unison. "So you all know Sonny Allison Monroe, right?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah?" Justin asked, seeming kinda confused. "What about her. We know that you have had, or have the biggest crush on her. Don't tell us that you actually talked to her, and that your friends now."

"Too late. We talked, and were friends now. We are going to hang out after school today. I am so happy, I just started talking, and now we are friends. It is awesome!" I enthused. Not even knowing that he made plans on a day when he already had plans.

"What?" Macen asked. "Did you just say you made plans with her, today? Like today, today? As in May 2nd?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" I asked, looking at the confusion in his face.

"Today we all had plans with you. We were going to go to a movie, that lucky for us required 6 people to get in. If you go with her, we wont be able to go. Sorry man, but it is us, or the girl."

I couldn't believe they are making me choose who to go with. That was not like them. Friends are supposed to be ecstatic when someone gets another friend, not like they were right now.

"Wait wait wait, are you making me choose between the girl I have been crushing on for my entire life, that I am actually getting the chance to hang out with her, and you guys. That is not right. Ok? I am sure that either one of you could find another person to go with. Your just my friends, all of you have other friends that aren't me. I am sorry but I am choosing her, she needs me right now." I explained. They nodded, and all drifted off into their individual little groups.

I went into my first class, I saw her again. Every time I lay eyes on her, I start to sweat, and just lose all of normalness. She smiled at my presence. And mouthed "Come sit by me today". I motioned over to where she was sitting. And sat on the chair beside hers. I sighed and put my head on my desk. She looked worried. "Hey, What's wrong?"

"Friends." I said.

"What about them?"

"Well I told them that you and me were going to hang out. And we've already had plans. So they said it was them or you. But you needed me so I decided that I was going to go with you. They were pissed, and then they walked away. I am sorry I didn't want to tell you this, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." I explained.

"Don't worry. And, you should've choose your friends over me, that was uncalled for. I am sorry but there your friends," she said.

"Hey, you're my friend too, and you need me. They have other friends, and I would never cancel a hang out session when you need me. Oh, Mrs. James is here, great the bitch is here." I giggled. She smiled.

Mrs. James came into the room as I said what I said. "Ok, Mr. Cooper, and Miss. Monroe detention after school. I did not appreciate your comments. Now on to math, Who had a good weekend?" She asked, sitting at her desk in front of the class room.

There was no answer from the class. "Ok, then. Lets get on with Attendance and then we will do our Math, and don't take that the wrong way class. You know I did not mean it that way." She laughed looking at her list. "Camilla?" She looked up, and nodded. "Chad…. Dylan…..Elijah…Felix….Georgina….Haileigh…Ivy….Jessica…..Leah…Mandy…Philla….Rina….Ralena…..Sonny….Samantha….Shai-lynn…Tilissa….Tyel…..Vala….Vivan….Willow." Everyone said here, after a long, and I mean very long attendance. It isn't usually this long. Gosh!

Mrs. James got class started. I didn't even pay attention to her, I was just day dreaming about, guess who. Yes you guessed right, Sonny. I mean she was sitting right beside me, and actually wanting to. And, the fact that we were friends, and not dating, was killing me. Sonny was mine! No body else's! But once I snapped out of my love, everyone's eyes were on my, even Sonny. And Mrs. James. I looked confused. "Well." Mrs. James asked.

"Well what?" I asked looking at Sonny, who had her head in her arms.

"Answer the question!" She yelled.

"What question?" Sonny asked, saying exactly what I was going to say. What was she doing? Why was she saving me? Taking the punishment for me.

"Yeah, what question?" I asked. I could see Mrs. James starring at us, contemplating on what punishment she was going to put us through.

"Out of my classroom! I will see you guys in a minute." She said, opening the door for us, then continuing her class, while we were talking outside.

"I have never done anything like that! It was totally awesome. And, thank you for taking some of the blame it wouldn't have been fun with out you here with me…" She trailed off as Mrs. James came out of the classroom seeming to have calmed down a little.

"What is going on with you to? Since when do you sit together? Since when are you friends even?" She asked, sitting down on the floor beside us.

"Bus stop. We became friends. Is that a problem Mrs. James?" I asked, looking into Sonny's eyes the entire time I talked. Just wishing I could hear the rest of what she was going to say. I had a feeling it was going to be something I cherished forever. But then again it could be something totally opposite of that.

"No it isn't a problem, necessarily. It is just that you called me a bitch, and you have never done that. But you do it when your sitting next to Sonny. And, you guys act up in class, your both the normal don't talk to anyone in class type. And now your talking while I am teaching, I try to ignore it, because yes I know your in high school, you don't wanna be here, your not a morning person but when you don't answer a question when I asked it, and have Sonny take part of the punishment for you, that I cannot accept." She explained.

"Hey, I did that because I wanted to. Not because Chad made me. And, why don't you just take us out of your class if we're bothering you so bad? Huh? Answer that." Sonny spased.

"No, I am not mad. Your not bothering me, really. Sometimes, like today you are. I just don't get it, that you talk when your friends you talk, and when your not, you don't. I just don't know if your supposed to be friends. I am not trying to tell you who to be friends with, but I am just saying." She said.

"Hey, we don't care what you think! Ok. So you can just back off of me and Chad because really we don't give two shits what you think!" Sonny yelled. I loved it when she yelled for me, and her. It was kinda hot! Mrs. James got up and walked into the class slamming the door so hard it made every teacher come out of their classes, all starring at us.

"Hey you didn't have to do that." I said, as we walked to the park we were going to hang at.

"Yes I did. No one questions a friendship I helped make. If I make it or help make it is was meant to be. If I don't help or make it, we know we weren't meant to be friends. I had to do what I did. But I do think I might have went over the line a little." She giggled.

"Maybe just a little bit. But I hope this doesn't make you feel weird but I thought it was hot. The way you stood up for our friendship was hot and awesome!" I entrusted. Sonny laughed, me as well.

"Hot? Ya I know it was." She smiled. "I am glad we are friends. I couldn't imagine my life any other way if we weren't friends. I have to say that much. We were destined to be friends. Forever and Always." I loved this conversation, it was one of the best conversations we have ever had. And I also loved it to where it could go.

"Yeah. I am glad we are friends too. Hey what were you saying before Mrs. James came out into the hallway? It seemed important because you blushed when she walked out." I said. Sonny blushed again.

"Oh, it was nothing really. I was just going to tell you what I just told you. That I am happy we are friends. That's it." I nodded.

"Ok, so do you think we should maybe head home? It is a long walk home from here. We can talk, more on the way, even though how much I love being at this wonderful park here with you, we should probably go. Before my mom goes angry." I smiled, grabbing her hand as we walked home together. Friends forever, we would stay.


	3. Cute Little Conversation

We were right in front of Sonny's house, as we said our final goodbyes for the night. Being friends was the best thing we could have ever done. Even though I wanted it to go quicker, I was happy with what I got. I hugged her before she went up her walkway to her door. (A friend hug, BTW).

"Bye, Sonny. I had a wonderful day with you. See you tomorrow." I smiled, waving, and flashing her a friendly smile before I went into my own house, closing the door behind me.

Sonny didn't answer she just waved and smiled then went into her house, closing the door slowly behind her. I loved how she was so down to earth, and how she wouldn't be angry with just one little stupid thing she or another person did. She would be the one to work it out, with everyone who made a stupid decision.

I walked into my house, and my mom practically pounced in front of me. I didn't know if she was angry, happy or sad. She never changed emotions, which in some cases it was pretty scary and awkward.

"Yeah, mom your kinda creeping me out right now. Tell me what I did wrong and get my grounding over with. Even though I don't know what I really did wrong, I would like you to tell me." I told her. I was getting annoyed at her, constant non moving starring me in the eyes. (which was creepy on many levels.)

"Where the hell were you? I have told you to phone before you go out. That is the only rule and you break it! I thought I raised you better then that, to obey orders, and not to do something that you know your not aloud to do. By the way what were you doing that you have absolutely no time to phone me?" Mom asked.

"I was with a girl, my friend, Sonny. Are you happy? Did I really have to tell you, like this. I am a guy I do things that were stupid, you have to get used to it. Surely you would have, being with me for what 17 years?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Don't use sarcasm around me, young man!" She warned. "I have warned you about that before, too. What is going on with you? Your breaking the rules, doing stuff that you know your not supposed to do. I got a phone call from your school today.." She trailed off.

"What? The school phoned you? What was it about? Was it something bad, that I did?" Oh my gosh, I cant believe they phoned! I am going to be grounded for the rest of entirety.

"You were talking in class, and you called the teacher a bitch. Ok, I really thought I raised you better then that. But clearly I made a mistake along the way. What made you do that, Chad? The people you hang around with? What is it?" She asked tears falling everywhere.

"Mom, I was having fun. For every day since now I have followed the rules done everything right. I have never done one thing that was bad. What the heck I did something that was bad for the first time in my life. Is that that bad?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Chad you don't get one day to act all bad! Either you act bad your entire life, or your good. You have to choose. You cant decide to be good for the first 17 years, and then be bad for the rest of your life. I think your trying to impress that girl beside us, and if you have to act that way around her, your not going to be aloud to hang out with her, or even date her. I am sorry, but it is what's gonna have to happen." She said.

I stormed off into my room, slamming my door as hard as I possibly could.

I immediately went to my phone and called Sonny.

"Hello, Chad. Is everything ok?" She asked, picking it up, and putting it to her ear.

"No nothing is ok! My mom is being a bitch, she said that if I act like I was today to impress you I wont be able to hang around with you! You had nothing to do with my acting, that was all me! No one else." I yelled, but not as loud that my mom would be able to hear.

"Chad, don't call your mom a bitch. She is just doing what she thinks in right for you. And in her opinion, it is you not hanging with me, if I am making you act that way. You have to respect it. Yes you probably wont listen to her, because you really like me…as a friend. But, you still have to respect what she thinks." Sonny told me, like she would tell everyone else she knew. Because that is what she does, she gives really good advice. I wish I could give advice like that. And, people know she is right, and they try to believe she isn't, but in the end she is, always right. Always.

"You know your really going to get annoying with your really, really good advice thing going on. And, always being right, you know that can get very annoying. Haha, I'm funny I know, you know you love me." I laughed, smiling the entire time.

"Yes, I do. And, all of my friends hate that I have this gift. It is a gift to be able to give such useful advice. And I've got it. I don't know why they choose me….." She trailed off.

"They choose you to have the best advice anyone could ever have, because there was just one thing that they were missing to have the most perfect human being on the planet. And, the most perfect and beautiful human being on the planet is my best friend. Always and forever." I said, starting to hear her start to cry.

"Do you really think that Chad?" She asked, her voice cracking with every word she spoke.

"Yes. I don't just spill my heart out, and not mean it. I am not like that." I smiled, hearing every sob she let out, which made me start to cry as well.

"You're a really nice person, Chad. Nicer then most of the guys I know, well nicer then all the guys I know. Most of them are huge assholes, who don't know what it means to not hurt a girl. Every one of the guys I know, besides you have broken my heart, cheating on girls is not the most thought out plan. Don't do it. It will only end in tears." She said, crying even harder now. Probably remembering all of they guys she dated who cheated on her.

"I would never cheat. Never. But I have to go, my mom will find me, and I don't want to see her at this particular moment." Chad laughed.

"Yeah, good bye Chad. Have a good rest of the day. See you at school tomorrow." she said.

"K, bye." I said, hanging up afterwards.

A little while later I went out of my room for supper. I didn't talk to my mom, I didn't make eye contact with her. I wasn't thinking about her, period.

"Ok, Chad. It has been two hours. You have to talk to me something. I am your mother for crying out loud. We are not meant to not talk to each other. It isn't right." She said.

"Mom, I will talk to you again when I am ready. Ok, not until." I said. The rest of the dinner was quiet, until Mom was doing some of the dishes while I was still eating, she dropped on the plates of her foot. Making it cut all across the foot. Which looked like it really hurt. She screamed, and cried. I screamed, because of her screaming. I immediately got up and got something to cover her foot. It was bleeding like crazy. She didn't stop crying, and screaming. Which was really starting to make my ears hurt.

"Mom, shut up! I am trying to take care of your foot. But I cant if I am distracted by your screaming. And I am sure the people beside us are really starting to get annoyed with the screaming." I said, cleaning her foot, which was full of disgusting blood. This was defiantly how I wanted to spend the rest my night, cleaning, and disinfecting my mothers foot. Great.


	4. Tiny Little Kiss

The next morning I woke up, trying to be as quiet as I possibly could. So that my mom wouldn't wake up, and hence making my life a living hell. I got dressed, had a orange and headed out the door, to only be bumped into the one of a kind, Sonny Monroe.

"Oh, wow Sonny I am sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you, here let me help you up." I said, standing up and taking her hand. I gently pulled her up to her feet. She never stopped looking at me. Which is really hot!

"Chad, it is ok. I was walking over to your house, and I wasn't watching where I was going, and we bumped into each other. You take things to extreme, whenever you do something, you immediately apologize, even when it wasn't your fault. Come on, lets walk to the bus." She smiled, as we started heading for the bus.

We talked a bit, while we were walking to the bus. Every single word she spoke made me love her all over again. I kept on looking into her eyes, savouring every moment I had with her. Because some day, all those moments might be gone, forever…

I walked into my class, sitting down in my normal seat. But today, Sonny didn't sit beside me. She went to a different seat at the back of the class room, beside a different guy? Who the hell was that guy? I walked over to her, and stood there. She looked up, then back down.

"Can I talk to you, for a minute, Sonny?" I asked, walking a little bit away from where she was sitting. She sighed, walking over there with me. "Who is that that your sitting with? And, why was he about to kiss you?"

She sighed, looking down to the ground. "Well, he was nice and he wants to date me. I said yes. Is there a problem with that?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

My heart broke. "Yes Sonny there is a problem with that. Seeing how I told you I liked you… And you did nothing?" I asked, staring at her. I could see that she was starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Chad….." She paused, looking into my deep blue eyes. "I am sorry, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if I liked you the same way." she explained.

"And do you like this guy the same way he likes you?" I asked. I had to ask her that, it would have bursted out of me if I didn't.

She shook her head no. "I don't. I, really don't. I didn't know what to do I was put under pressure and, I didn't want to hurt him." She cried.

"Just like you hurt me?" I asked. She looked at me, sadly. She kept on shacking her head, she was crying so hard now, it was just unbearable. "Listen I am sorry, but you really want to get out of going on a date with that jerk?" I asked, she nodded her head. "Then kiss me." She looked at me confusedly. "Kiss me then he wont want to date you because you would be dating me. It is a win win, I would get you, and you wouldn't get him. Are you in?" I asked.

She looked over to where he was sitting, he was waiting patiently for her to come back. Then she looked back over to me. She nodded. I cupped her face with my hands, and gently kissed her lips. Long enough for 'the guy' to see. He stood up, angrily, and walked over to us. "Hey! What the hell is going on here?"

I looked at him. "Well it seems that she doesn't like you, and that she likes me." I explained, easy enough for him to understand. Sonny walked away from me still crying. What did I do this time? I walked over to her, and grabbed her arm. "Hey is everything ok?" I asked, looking into her dark chocolate brown eyes.

She shook her head. "No, can you come with me? Please. I need a friend with me so I don't cry like a little baby." She said, taking me hand in her's and walking out of the classroom.

Sonny lead me to a disserted hallway, and we sat down. We started to talk about stuff. Talking about all things we could think of.

"Sonny, why did you say yes to him if you didn't like him? That is what is really starting to irritate me." I told her.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking strait I wasn't used to not having a boyfriend." Sonny explained to me staring to get tears in her eyes.

"You could have asked me. You knew how I felt about you." I told her.

"I don't know. But can we change the subject now? I don't like this one." She said, putting her head in her legs. I looked at her, sadly knowing that she was really nice, and she needed to spare herself from heartache. So I accepted what she did, even though it was wrong.

"Sure." I smiled. "What do you wanna talk about?" I took her hand from holding her legs to her chest. She looked into my sapphire blue eyes. Then looked back down to our hands, holding each other. One single tear fell down onto out hands, together. I smiled, leaning over to her, and gently kissing her on the cheek. Once I leaned back to where I was occasionally sitting, she looked at me, lovingly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, holding tighter onto her hand.

"Because you have gorgeous eyes. I have never noticed that before. I am sorry….." Sonny trailed off.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, noticing it was something important from the sound in her voice, to the look on her face.

"For not thinking about you, and how much you have told me you love me. If I would have remembered, I would have told you, or asked you rather. I am so, so sorry." Sonny moved closer, so she could lay her head on my chest, to cry.

"Hey don't cry, if you continue to cry you will not have anymore water left in your body.. Please stop for me." She looked up at me. Why was she crying so much?

"Ok…" She sighed. But after a little while she moved her head closer to mine, and gave me a small kiss on the lips.


End file.
